muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Broken oaken spoken I just left a current events notice about the images (I saw your post at the general Wikia discussion page, but figured it might not be noticed here), especially since it's been quite a few hours now without change. At least it's not affecting existing images, so that's a small blessing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:58, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :And now it's fixed. Yay. I want to see that Rizzo/Pepe pic from the telethon. Also, Arabian Nights yields a few more Doctor Who connections. I just added my own favorite, Burt Kwouk (Lin Futu in "Four to Doomsday"). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:48, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Excellent, I'm glad it got fixed. That was ugly. -- Danny (talk) 22:14, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I just knew I'd catch up with you guys! Hi, Danny! I just jumped on for a few minutes to vote for Sweetums, and to clean up a couple of other things. Good luck with everything you're working on! -- Ken (talk) 04:47, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :Excellent, thank you! -- Danny (talk) 15:24, 26 September 2007 (UTC) MST3K Look at that, that's just gorgeous. Everything the wiki can and should be. It just (wipes away a small tear) makes me proud. I can't imagine tracking down all those screenshots. Mark (talk) 22:39, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Yay, I'm glad you like it. That's actually been a long-standing dream of mine, to compile a list like that. I was going to do it on Tough Pigs a long time ago, but I never got around to it, and it works better here anyway. I'm in the middle of transferring all of my old MST tapes to DVD, which makes the screenshots easier. :I just ran across a couple more references today, so I'm sure there are more out there for us to find... -- Danny (talk) 22:43, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::I've been meaning to comment on this, too. I'm not a MST3K fan, but I used to watch it at 1 o'clock in the morning with a high school buddy and we'd howl and howl at the stupidest shit. Awesome work. —Scott (talk) 00:29, 6 September 2007 (UTC) unused CTW docs Hey dude, I'm parking these here until you decide where to put them so they don't show up in Unused Files. —Scott (talk) 03:38, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :Oh, thanks -- I deleted them. Those were pages that I replaced when I scanned the whole First Season document. -- Danny (talk) 11:59, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Look and Find Muppets Dude. Awesome. —Scott (talk) 19:59, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I had kind of an OCD moment today. -- Danny (talk) 20:29, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::No way is that OCD. That's totally rad. —Scott (talk) 21:30, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :::Well, it's rad OCD. -- Danny (talk) 21:31, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::::No way. —Scott (talk) 03:38, 3 September 2007 (UTC) User:Adam Newbold Those cake pictures should go in Muppet Fandom. -- Ken (talk) 19:00, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't see that they're really that notable. —Scott (talk) 02:46, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::Really? Oh well, I guess I'm just a sucker for cakes with characters on them. -- Ken (talk) 03:22, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :::They do look great; I like them a lot. But I agree with Scott -- there's really no place for them here. We don't want to be a repository for fan art, which I think is what the cake is, even if it's fantastic fan art. It's good for a user page, though. -- Danny (talk) 12:40, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Questions Hey, Danny, I think I've got those million questions cut down to about 6, so I guess I can spread them out: 1) I went to my college library, and they've got TV Guide on microfilm from 1953-1990. Looking for Sesame listings, I found that they used to give a little synopsis every day from 11/10/69 to 12/1/72. If I counted right, that's Episodes 1 to 410. They're brief, but they're something. They say things like, "Circles and the number 2 are among the topics today, and Big Bird tries to climb into Oscar's trash can." (I just made that one up.) Starting on 12/4/72, they start doing a paragraph only on Mondays, and mention things that will be happening that week. So do you think the daily ones are worth copying and mailing to you? Do you maybe want the ones that you have nothing else on? I didn't know what you have, so I wanted to ask you. (By the way, you were born on Wednesday, Episode 0173.) 2) I keep forgetting to ask you: Did you ever get to meet up with Kynan? -- Ken (talk) 02:34, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :Sure, I'd like to see the daily synopses! That would be great. And yeah, I met up with Kynan a couple times. It was good to see him! -- Danny (talk) 13:10, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::Cool! I'm glad we both got to spend some time with you. ::I just realized that 410 times 25 cents is $102.50, so this might take a while. But maybe it's less than 25 cents. I'll go down and see what's going on now that school started again. -- Ken (talk) 01:37, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Thank you! Now I feel like I really belong! And their names are under their pictures, too! How cool is that? -- Ken (talk) 07:03, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Oh, very nice! It looks great. -- Danny (talk) 11:33, 31 August 2007 (UTC) First Season Show Content Thanks for posting all those documents! I definitely know a lot of those, and I bet Guille does, too. We should be able to fill those pages in no time! -- MuppetDude 20:23, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :Fantastic! Sorry I didn't think to do this earlier. There's more coming -- it's about 70 pages long. -- Danny (talk) 20:29, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::I'll try to get as many as I can next week. ::Psst...ya forgot page 32. -- MuppetDude 20:32, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::Oops, thanks! I got it. -- Danny (talk) 20:35, 30 August 2007 (UTC) gifts Hey, you deleted my gift! Jerk. And why did my Elmo turn into an umbrella... metaphor? —Scott (talk) 16:23, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :I guess the Wikia folks decided that since we were creating our own Muppet gifts, they would turn that gift into something else. Sorry about deleting your gift, but I didn't want to look at a donkey's ass all the time. :) -- Danny (talk) 16:27, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, and your new avatar is so cute! I love it. -- Danny (talk) 16:27, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::But, a donkey was the symbol of Dionysus. —Scott (talk) 16:29, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, sure. I guess. -- Danny (talk) 16:36, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Help! It's not letting me make my avatar. It keeps telling me it's too big. How did you do the other ones? -- Ken (talk) 02:25, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :Try resizing your image to 75px by 75px before you upload. There's also a byte limit that you may be hitting, but if you resize it should be small enough I would think. -- Wendy (talk) 02:43, 30 August 2007 (UTC) back in time Heya. Do you remember anything about this? —Scott (talk) 03:14, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Howdy. Could you weigh in again at Talk:My Way? It's looking less likely that the IBM film was actually done in 66. Maybe you made a mistake in transcribing the notes, or maybe the notes were unclear? If we need to, I can shoot off an email about it. —Scott (talk) 19:57, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::Alls I know is what's in my notes, and my notes say '66. I think you should shoot that e-mail. -- Danny (talk) 20:28, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, cool. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 21:07, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Visitor Traffic Hey, I don't know if there's anyway to check traffic increases for page views, but right now, Tvshowsondvd.com is linking directly to our Sesame Street Test Show 1. They put up a news article on the new Old School press release, but were confused by reference to an unseen "first episode," wondering if it was an error in light of the pitch reel on the first volume (I don't think the editors actually had bought that set or new what it was), so I directed them to the most likely possibility. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:27, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Wikia uses Google Analytics to track site traffic, so we should be able to see if that way. I've been waiting a few months to get access to those statistics though. —Scott (talk) 19:40, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Cool! I'll give the Wikia guys a heads-up and ask them to keep an eye on our visitor stats. -- Danny (talk) 20:20, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives